The Name On Everybody's Lips Is Goanna Be
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Roxie Lyric is your classic Rock Chick. Lover of music, tough exteria and a lot of passion. When she runs away from England to live out her dream of being a musician in Miami, she never thought her life would turn into an adventure when she meets Austin, Ally and the rest of the gang. Couples include AustinxAlly, Slight OcxAustin, OcxDallas and slight OCxOC. Rating may raise.
1. Meeting Roxie

**Hey there Austin&Ally fans! Here's a new fic idea that came to me while watching a movie starring one of the minor characters (I'll mention it but only if you stick around. Guess and you get a prize. The clue: It contains a Golden Retriever)**

**I hope you like the idea since it's a little more out there then what I've read before. I own nothing but the story line, any original OC's and some songs that I have written myself. Here is a link to what my character Roxie, looks like- ?order=9&q=Rock+Chick&offset=72#/d4ecqa7. She's brunette though in case it's not clear and has no piercings apart from a nose stud.**

**If you can also guess the reference to my Fic title you'll also get a prize! **

**If you really want to enjoy this fic then I suggest bringing up Rock Of Ages (The musical not the movie) opening song, Just like paradise/Nothin but a good time. It will rock your world plus it really suits Roxie's intro to the fic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie's POV

I can not get over how great America is! I've only been here a week and I'm already in love with this place. It was everything I dreamed it would be! Miami was like paradise! Even this music shop, Sonic Boom, was amazing! It was bustling with customers of all ages, looking to buy instruments to learn over the summer. The guitars were all incredible, my dream guitar standing right in front of me.

"Oh come on Ally! Please! You'd be great and you need a chance to shine!" I looked up from examining my perfect acoustic guitar ( . /images/Product% ) to see a blonde kid standing in front of the shops counter, talking to a shortish brunette with a stern/fearful expression. The blonde kid looked kinda familiar but I shook it off.

"No Austin! I can't, not with my stage fright!" she hissed angrily, looking around fearfully.

"Oh come on Ally!" he groaned. "We're seventeen, please just try and get over your stage fright," the girl shook her head stubbornly. "It's been two years and you deserve some recognition," he said softly, smiling at her genuinely. The girl sighed contentedly, staring up at him with big brown eyes. Maybe they were going out. Damn he was cute too.

"I'm sorry Austin but I can't. as much as I want to be like you and be able to get up on stage and sing…I just can't."

Hold on a second. That made me stop from my way out of the store. She was a performer that doesn't want to perform?

"Uh excuse me?" I asked, taking the guitar I had been looking at over to the bickering couple. "Did you just say that you're a performer that doesn't want to perform?" I asked. The Ally girl gave me an wary look.

"Yeah, so? Why were you listening to our conversation?" she demanded.

"Well it's kinda hard to miss when you're basically shouting at someone trying to help you. Nice way to treat your boyfriend," I said, smirking at her. They both turned bright red.

"Oh, w-we're not dating," Ally stammered, the boy , Austin I think, agreeing with her. I smiled. This could benefit me.

"Oh sorry, my mistake," I said, shooting a look at Austin. I'm not a tramp or anything but hey he's hot.

"Is that an English accent?" Austin asked, probably trying to change the subject.

"Why yes it is but stop trying to change the subject. Why Won't you perform? You're obviously talented," I said. Ally blushed.

"I-I can't. You wouldn't understand," she mumbled, looking away. I smirked, shaking my head.

"I don't think I'd want to if it could stop someone performing. There's nothing like grabbing a guitar, drum sticks, a Saxophone, a base or pulling up a piano stool and just going nuts," I said, feeling my adrenaline build with each word.

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed the Les Paul Gibson sitting near the counter and struck the first notes.

All the heads whipped towards me, the expression on Ally's horrified face (Before she ducked behind the counter at all the eyes) mirrored the one on Austin's excited and amused face. I continued, the eyes on me not freaking me out at all.

**_(Roxie:)_**  
**_Come on feel the noise_**  
**_Girls rock your boys_**  
**_We'll get wild, wild, wild! Wild! Wild! Wild!_**

_**(Roxie) Rockin' steady in her daddy's car She got the stereo with the big guitars And that's all right! yeah!**_

_**All right!**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**I got the itch and a restless soul She gone with the wind Goanna go for broke tonight! Yeah! And that's…**_

_**All right!**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**That's it, that's it!**_  
_**Girl, we've been meant for this since we were born!**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**Since we were born!**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**No problems now, the coast is clear! It's just the calm before the storm!**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**This must be just like livin' in paradise Just like paradise! And I don't want to go home!**_

_**(Roxie:)**_  
_**I ain't never goin' home!**_

No one but me knew how true that was. I'm never going home if I can rock out like this here!

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**This must be just like livin' in paradise!**_  
_**And I don't want to go home!**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**Now listen!**_  
_**Not a dime, I can't pay my rent**_  
_**I can barely make it through the week**_  
_**Saturday night I'd like to make my guy**_  
_**But right now I can't make ends meat**_

I'm sorry to say that this is true. I have virtually no money left.

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**I'm always workin', slavin', every day**_  
_**Gotta get away from the same old same old! I need a chance just to get away!**_

_**(Austin)**_  
_**If you could hear her think…**_

_**(Rory:)**_  
_**This is what I'd say!**_

Austin joining in certainly was a surprise but I wasn't complaining. Damn could this guy sing! Not the most rock suited but damn either way.

_**(Roxie and Austin)**_  
_**Don't need nothin' but a good time**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**How can I resist?**_

_**(Roxie and Austin)**_  
_**Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time!**_  
_**And it don't get better than this**_

I nodded to Austin, toning down the guitar as he stood up on a piano bench not to far away, holding up an imaginary glass.

_**(Austin)**_  
_**I raise a toast to all of us**_  
_**Who are breakin' our backs everyday**_  
_**If wantin' the good life is such a crime…**_

_**(Roxie)**_  
_**Lord, then put me away!**_

_**(Austin)**_  
_**Here's to you!**_

My fingers danced over the strings, leaping from fret to fret like they belonged there, which they did.

_**(Roxie and Austin)**_  
_**Don't need nothin' but a good time How can I resist?**_

_**(Roxie and Austin)**_  
_**Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time**_  
_**And it don't get better than this Don't need nothin' but a good time How can I resist? Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time And it don't get better than this Don't get better than Don't get better than-**_

_**(Ally)**_  
_**Wait a minute!**_

Austin and I froze, our dance in mid step, my fingers freezing from the shout below me. The customers exploded into applause, clapping so loudly I thought I would go deaf.

"That was awesome!" Austin cried, standing in front of me as I jumped down from on top of the counter, applause thundering around the shop. "I haven't had that much reception since 'Double Take'!" he laughed.

"I knew I recognised you! You're Austin Moon!" I cried, pointing at him. His eyes widened.

"My videos are seen in England?" he asked.

"Well it is the world wide web," I laughed.

"Have they stopped?" came Ally's voice from under the counter. I gave Austin a look but he just smiled.

"That's one of the biggest effects of her stage fright," he chuckled before bending down. "It's ok Ally, they've stopped staring," he said gently. I smiled down at them as Austin coaxed a terrified looking Ally out from under the counter, treating her like she was little kitten. Even though these two aren't dating, they so will if I have anything to do with it.

As soon as Ally was up she rounded on me. "There's no playing music in the store!" she snapped. My eyebrows furrowed, along with Austin's.

"Uhh Ally it-" I held up my hand.

"No, let's see how long it takes her beach boy," I said, causing him to blush. "Sorry, it's a habit of mine to give people names like that based on their appearance," I said and he blushed again, a hand going to his hair.

"I can't help that I have surfer hair," he mumbled, stroking it.

"It's ok, it suits you," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, his grin the brightest I had ever seen. Seriously, I might need sunglasses.

Ally was glaring at me. Phase one already working.

"What I meant," she said in an icy voice. "Was that if you want to play an instrument you should at least play them with respect for the other customers in mind. And respect for the instruments. They're not toys they-"

"Excuse me?" a voice interrupted Ally's speech. We all turned to see a middle aged woman standing there with a little kid, a girl with darkish skin, dark brown hair and even darker eyes. I smiled at her and she blushed, hiding behind her mum.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Ally asked cheerily.

"Well actually I was wondering about your other employee," she said, pointing at me. My eyes widened and I took a few steps back, not expecting that. Ally looked shocked to. "I was wondering if you would sell me that guitar. My daughter wants to learn to play and she loved your playing-"

"And her singing," the little girl whispered, shooting a glance at me. I smiled again, mouthing a 'thank you' to her. She giggled. Her mother smiled down at her before looking back at me.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of guitar that is," she said.

"Well I'm sorry ma'm but she-"

"Can tell you that this is a 1972 vintage and authentic Les Paul Gibson electric guitar complete with sunrise pattern," I said quickly, cutting Ally off. The woman's eyes widened.

"Wow that's a mouthful," she said. I gave her a simple smile.

"Well it's quite simple to learn about guitars ma'm but if you want I'm sure Ally here will happily sell this one to you," I said, taking it off, waving it goodbye before handing it to the little girl. She gasped happily, taking it and strumming a sloppy A chord. I smiled. "Move your middle finger up a fret honey, the A chord is performed all on the same fret," I instructed gently. The girl moved her finger before strumming again, the chord ringing loud and clear. "There you go!" I said, smiling at her. She giggled, playing it over and over again.

"I'll take it," the woman said, grabbing Ally's arm and pulling her over to the counter to make the purchase.

"How did you do that?" Austin breathed, watching a very surprised Ally sell the guitar before waving the woman off. I shrugged.

"It's a gift I guess. If it's to do with music, it just happens for me," I said, smiling up at him. His grin brightened even more, if that was possible.

"That's what I'm like!" he exclaimed. I chuckled, finding his childlike excitement rather endearing.

"So, I don't think I have your name," Ally said briskly. I almost jumped, I really wasn't expecting her.

"Uhh Roxie, Roxie Lyric," I said slowly. Her eyebrows rose.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well Roxie I think it's time for you to go," she said. I sighed. I knew from the moment I started playing that I had pissed her off.

"Look I'm sorry if I've upset you, I won't play instruments in the store anymore," I promised sincerely. "But I really need a job. I was hoping, since music is my life, that I could get a job where I'd be good at it." Ally didn't look to sure, glancing up at Austin. He was looking thoughtful.

"I think it would be a good idea Ally, she seems like she needs help and she's already helped make a sale and she doesn't even work here," he said. I smiled gratefully, causing Ally's frown to harden slightly when he returned it. I caught her expression and instantly let it drop. If I wanted this job, and to keep off the streets, then I would need to turn down the flirting, which is hard for someone like me. I'm naturally flirty! "Come on Ally, she's asking for a favour."

Ally sighed. "Fine, you can take over half of my shifts. You'll be working every day 3.00pm to 6.00pm until the shop closes," she instructed. Well at least I had the mornings to find another job. Maybe at a breakfast diner.

"Great! When do I start?" I asked excitedly. Ally looked up at the clock on the wall.

"In about an hour," she said, smiling coldly at me. I could tell already that this chick didn't like me.

Before I could say another word Ally turned and walked away, up a flight of stairs and disappearing into a room. Probably storage.

"Don't mind Ally. She's a great girl, just not very welcome to change," Austin said over my shoulder. I turned to him.

"I don't mind, I'm tougher then I look," I said with smirk. He laughed, moving back to jump up onto the counter.

"I don't find that hard to believe," he said through a chuckle. I laughed too.

"So…any rules I should know about?" I asked. Austin's smile turned into a smirk.

"You have no idea. Rule number one…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Roxie's opening song, I thought it expressed her well you know; Only needing music, not having much money, not wanting to go home.**

**Review your feedback!**


	2. Two Jobs?

**Here's another Chapter for anyone reading! Thank you to queenc1 for reviewing!**

**This chapter makes Ally seem a bit mean but don't worry, she has a reason.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie's POV

"Wow…" I breathed, looking over the list Austin had brought out from the counter. "There are a lot of rules here," I said. Austin nodded.

"Yeah, those are the rules Ally has yelled at me and Dez for over the years. I just thought writing them down would help," he said.

"Really…? Cause 'No eating off your trousers' seems like a strange rule," I said. Austin blushed.

"That's Miami for you," he said with a nervous chuckle. I shook my head, laughing.

"So…over the years huh? How long have you and Ally known each other?" I asked casually. He shrugged.

"We met about two years ago when I came into the store with my best friend Dez. We were making a video of me drumming with corndogs when Ally came over and yelled at us. It was just me stealing her song later on and boom! We're best friends ever since," he said, smiling fondly.

"You stole her song?" I asked, an eyebrow raised accusingly.

"I'm not the best writer," he mumbled. I shook my head, chuckling again. This guy was good for a laugh.

"Guess who got a job at the herbal medicine store!" a voice said cheerily. I looked up to see a girl, slightly tubby but with a great smile and thick black hair walk in. I turned away, going over the list again. "That's a great way to greet your best friend Ally!" the voice huffed, a hand on my shoulder turning me around. "Oh my gosh!" the girl cried. "I'm sorry I thought you were my friend," she said apologetically.

"It's ok, I get how me and Ally would look the same from the back. Even if I am a couple inches taller and my hair is darker," I said, laughing awkwardly and smiling down at her. The girl laughed nervously back.

"Anyway, my name's Trish," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Roxie Lyric at your service, how can I help you?" I asked. Trish laughed.

"No I'm just here to see Ally."

"She's up in the practice room," Austin said, speaking up for the first time. Trish nodded.

"Cool, it was nice meeting you Roxie," she said before heading up the stairs, Austin on her heels.

* * *

They spent my whole shift up there. Just as I was closing up shop, I heard the door open and the three of them walked out, chatting about something happily.

"Oh Roxie!" I nodded at Ally as she hurried down the steps. "Your shift will start at 3.00pm tomorrow. The rules are; If you're late three times then you'll be fired, always listen to the customer and no goofing off with the instruments," she said darkly. I nodded again. "Good. Your pay is $8.50 an hour to start but may raise if you work hard," she said. $8.50 an hour? It's a start I guess. Not enough to afford an apartment on though.

"Ok, I'll be here tomorrow ready to work," I said, smiling happily. Ally nodded before heading for the door.

Ok then, she clearly doesn't like me very much.

* * *

So after a long day of job hunting/working I'm back at my crummy one room apartment. I had found it cheap ($24.00 a month), close to the mall and it was in an…ok neighbourhood. Sure I could sometimes here fighting in the building but I was ok with it, I could take care of myself.

When I got in, my dinner under my arm that consisted of a store bought ready made Caesar salad and a drink, I set to work unpacking the rest of my clothes. Once that was done I ate, got ready for bed then played my guitar for half an hour.

It was an old guitar, black with steel strings. I had gotten it when I was sixteen, only a year ago and hadn't put it down unless I had to, so only for when I had to go to school, sleep or eat (I even took it in the shower with me once but that nearly destroyed it so I haven't done that again.) People thought it was amazing that I had learned so quickly in a year. Unfortunately it was on it's last legs, having its bridge needing to be fixed twice. Hopefully I could save up enough money to get that one I was looking at in Sonic Boom.

When it hit 9.00pm and my neighbour was yelling at me to shut up, I put the guitar away and curled up in bed, setting my alarm for 6.00am.

* * *

I yawned as I waited the tables in the breakfast diner. I couldn't complain though, I was lucky to get this job at all. It paid $6.00 an hour and I was working 5.30am to 1.00pm, getting an extra $10.00 added to my pay for taking on the lunch rush too.

"Come on Dez, the pancakes here are awesome!" a familiar voice said excitably. I looked up from the table to see Austin and a tall ginger haired kid walking in, wearing yellow chequered shorts and a green top.

"I don't see why we had to get up this early though," the kid moaned as they sat down.

"Because they're better when they're fresh," Austin said. The kid shook his head, smiling tiredly. I smiled as I walked over, finding Austin's comment funny.

"Hello my name is Roxie and I'll be your waiter, have you decided on what you're having?" I asked, already writing down an order of pancakes for Austin.

"Roxie? What are you doing here?" Austin asked, dropping the menu in surprise.

"Working, duh?" I said with a smirk. He chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, cool. This is Dez by the way," he said, pointing to the kid opposite him. He smiled at me.

"Oh so you're Dez, the kid that tried to eat his own shoe," I said. He smiled brightly, nodding. I chuckled.

"Well based on what I've been told I'm guessing that you," I said, pointing at Austin, "Will want an order of pancakes with your choice of toppings and you, Dez, will want…"

"I'll take the bacon and eggs combo with a side of honey," he said, handing me the menu.

"Honey?" I asked. Austin laughed.

"Are you going to try and stick it all together again?" he asked and Dez nodded.

"Yeah, it turns out glue isn't a good thing to use to stick all your food together when you want to eat it," he said, this point directed at me. I blinked.

"Uhh….ok…" I said.

"My toppings will be chocolate chips and whipped cream please," Austin said, handing me his menu. I nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

When the order was ready I took the plates over, giving them to the boys.

"One order of pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream and one bacon and eggs combo with honey on the side." both boys grinned as I set them down. "Oh and Dez I asked if the eggs could be cooked with some honey infused to make them extra sticky so they wouldn't slide around," I said. Dez grinned at me.

"Awesome! You rock Roxie!" he said as he started drenching his food in honey.

"That's the idea Darling," I said, giving him a wink before walking away.

Dez was weird, but kinda cool.

* * *

I could barely keep my eyes open at all as I stood at the counter of Sonic Boom. It had been two weeks since I had been working two jobs to keep my rent up and be able to afford food. True I sometimes had to skip a meal but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"Roxie? Roxie? ROXIE!" I jolted awake at the hand waving in front of my face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I cried to a surprised looking Ally.

"Uhh alright. I'm just coming to tell you that your shifts over, you can go home now." I nodded, yawning slightly.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," I mumbled as I started to get my stuff together.

"Cool. Are you guys ready to go?" I looked up to see Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish all heading out, wearing nice clothing.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked casually.

"Just to a club," Ally said as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, it's a club where you can perform on stage," Trish said excitably.

"We're hoping to get Austin some more publicity for the website," Dez finished, holding up a camera.

"Sounds like fun, you guys have a good time," I said, pulling on my hoodie.

"Hey Roxie, why don't you come with us?" Austin asked. I looked up to see three smiling faces and one slightly mad one. I could tell Ally did not want me there, so that made me want to go even more.

"Sure, but I'm not exactly dressed for it," I said, looking down at my clothes. It was kind of true, I was dressed in what I usually wear; a black tank top, a yellow and black check top with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a pair of jean shorts that I fashioned from a pair of normal jeans and to top it off a pair of black boots with studs to finish it off.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Austin said, smiling. I blushed darkly as Trish and Dez nodded. Ally on the other hand didn't look to pleased.

"Uhh…ok sure, I'll tag along."

* * *

This club was awesome! There was a dance floor, a bar, a stage, a killer stereo system and an awesome DJ. People were dancing, talking and having fun. I haven't been anywhere this cool ever!

"This is so cool!" I yelled over the music. Austin chuckled, Dez and Trish having disappeared as soon as we walked in. Ally nodded glumly.

"Do you guys wanna dance?" Austin shouted. I nodded while Ally shook her head. Austin shook his head, sighing irritably. "Come on Ally, just give it a go," he begged. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No it's cool, I'll just get a drink or something," she mumbled, heading for the bar. I shook my head, taking Austin's hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"If she's goanna be a grump, let her," I said as I started to move. Austin smiled unsurely and started dancing, but every now and then I would catch him turning to look over at Ally. He was so obvious…well kind of. I could see he cared about Ally but he was also checking out any girl that came close enough.

Shaking my head, I danced over to Ally and took the drink that was about to handed to her.

"Hey!" she snapped as I started shuffling backwards through the crowd. "Give that back you-"

"Ok people!" a voice announced over the speakers, cutting her off. "It's now open mic time so show us watch you got!" the crowd cheered but no one made a move to go up. I smirked to myself as I reached Austin, handing him Ally's drink.

"Ask her to dance," I whispered as Ally shoved her way towards us through the crowd.

"But she doesn't want to and there's no music playing," he said, watching her.

"There will be and tell her she won't get her drink back until she does," I whispered back before heading for the stage. "Yo! My man with the mic!" I yelled to the DJ. He looked over to me. "Starships, but I want to play the guitar part. Is that ok?" I said and he nodded, setting it up.

"You got it Brit Chick. Go grab one from the music closet over there," he said, pointing a finger behind him. I went in and grabbed the first guitar I could find. A vintage red and white strat. When the DJ saw me come out he grinned. "Alright people we've got our first singer!" the crow cheered, something that was unexpected, but very welcome. "Miss…" the DJ looked at me.

"Roxie Lyric," I said. He covered the mic before leaning towards me.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! That's my name!" I snapped. He leaned back quickly.

"Roxie Lyric!" he announced before hurrying off the stage.

I decided not to re-introduce myself, I just started playing. As soon as the rhythm was set the craw were jumping around, dancing as I started singing.

Red one  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

As I played/sang I watched Austin dance around Ally, holding the drink above his head. She chased him back and it looked like sloppy dancing.

The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

Eventually Austin put his free hand on Ally's hip and guided her movements. Finally she slowed down, followed his lead and was soon smiling as she danced along to my playing.

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

As I played I noticed Dez moving around in front of the stage, his video camera on and focused on me. Feeling honoured that I was worth filming, I started moving more, putting more into my voice as the chorus came up.

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

The crowd cheered as I strummed out, adding my own little flare to the end. Even Ally clapped, a reluctant smile on her face. It is now my mission to get her to chill out and like me. I could see she can be cool, she just needs to relax and trust me.

Handing the guitar back to the DJ, I hopped down from the stage, high-fiving some people as I went past.

"Roxie that was awesome!" Austin said, high-fiving me.

"I got some amazing footage of you as well. Wanna see?" Dez asked holding up his camera. I nodded eagerly and he opened it. I've never seen myself perform, I wonder what I look like. My eyes widened at the cool, confident girl with the guitar, playing and singing without a care in the world.

"Wow...I knew I felt free when I performed but that's just..." the others smiled at my loss for words. "Dez you must be one hell of a camera man," I said, patting him on the back. He smiled, a slight blush coming to his freckled cheeks.

"It was nothing, I just held up the camera. You did the main part," he said.

"Yeah, that was…cool," Ally said, flashing me another strained smile. I grinned, checking my watch. 9.30pm already? I don't wanna go, but if I don't I'll never get enough sleep for work.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm goanna head out now though, it's late," I said, heading for the door. I felt a hand grab my wrist and turned to see Austin holding me back.

"But the nights barely started. Don't you want to watch me sing?" he asked, sounding kind of hurt. I smiled sadly.

"I would love to Austin. I'd love to watch all of you guys but if I don't leave now I'll never have the energy to work tomorrow." he nodded, knowing that I would have to get up early so he let me go.

Giving one last goodbye, I left the club and headed home.

* * *

Ally's POV

"What did she mean 'have the energy?' her shift doesn't start until 3.00pm," I asked Austin as I watched Roxie leave.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy Roxie had gone. I can get how she's likable and she's actually cool, I just don't like how easily she's breezing through here. She's already got Austin, Dez and even Trish on her side and I bet she's rich enough to afford all kinds of lessons to get that good. If she can write songs, what need will they have for me?

"She's working two jobs. One at Sonic Boom and one at a breakfast diner. Me and Dez went there once at like 6.00am and she was there," he explained.

"Oh," I mumbled, suddenly feeling kinda bad. She had to work two jobs? I wonder why? The pay at Sonic Boom is pretty good for an after school job. What could she possibly gain from two jobs?

For the rest of the night I couldn't help but wonder if Roxie was in any kind of trouble.

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it. **

**Like I said before, Ally will get nicer, she's just being my set up character. It will make sense, I promise.**

**Review!**


	3. When It Becomes To Much

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad that you like the uniqueness of my fic and I'm looking forward to all your lovely feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie's POV

This work is killing me.

I've been in Miami a month and, no matter how psyched I am to be here, I can't keep pushing myself the same way I have been for the past four weeks. I haven't eaten a solid meal in two days, slept for more then five hours at a time and Ally often had to wake me up on the job but she never got mad, just told me to watch what I was doing.

This brings me to today. I've just started my shift at Sonic Boom and I'm already falling asleep, my stomach growling so loudly I'm afraid it might start eating itself.

"Roxie?" I jumped, turning to look at Dez. I smiled tiredly, straightening up.

"Yeah?" I asked as I surveyed the shop for a customer in need.

"Are you ok? Every time I walk in here you're either asleep or a zombie," he said, putting his little Dez spin on the concerned question.

"I'm just tired. My rent forces me to work two jobs remember?" he nodded, giving me a sorry smile.

"Yeah. Is that why you haven't come out with us recently?" he asked. It was true, I haven't joined them on a night out since the first time they asked. Everything was just piling up and I didn't have the time, the money or the energy to have a good time.

"I'm sorry Dez, I just can't afford it at the moment." he nodded sadly.

"Well that sucks. If you ever want to have fun for free then come up to the practise room sometime. We always have the best time up there," he said with a smile before walking over to look at the Tuba's.

I glanced up at the door to the upstairs. I had watched all the guys go up there, sometimes not coming down for hours. They always come out looking happy though, Ally smiling at the front with a book held tightly in her arms. I shook my head, smiling sadly. I don't think Ally would want me there anyway.

A crash made me spin around to see Dez, lookin sheepishly down at one of the Tuba's that was lying dented on the floor, a sandwich in his hand.

"Put it on your tab?" I asked and he nodded before dashing up to the practice room. "Dez come back! I can't lift that thing on my own!" I shouted, running after him.

Storming into the practice room, I stopped short as I stared at it.

"Wow…" I breathed, my eyes instantly drawn to the piano and rows of guitars. I walked over, my fingers skimming over the keys of the piano as I walked past.

"Yeah, Austin and I designed and built it for Ally as a way to say thank you for getting Austin's career started," Dez's voice said from behind a door. I walked over and opened the door to see him hiding behind some coats in what I presume is a closet.

"Get out of there," I said, smiling at his quirky nature. He slowly walked out, his head hung. I giggled, patting him on the back. "Come on, I need your signature on your special broken items form," I said as we walked back down.

The form was something I had created to keep track of everything Dez and Austin broke and was proving quite effective. Austin had seemed to stop breaking things altogether when I was on my shift because he never got away with it anymore. Dez's list was substantially longer but it has gotten better from when the form had first started.

"What were you guys doing in the practice room?" I turned to see Ally, behind the counter. She must have come in while I was gone and taken over.

"Dez tried to get out of signing the form again and he hid in the practice room," I explained and Ally nodded.

"Right well, only authorized personal are allowed in the practice room," she said sternly. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh…ok I'm sorry," I mumbled. Ally sighed.

"Don't be it's just…that room is a little personal," she explained in a softer voice. I nodded, smiling this time before yawning, swaying slightly as the action took a little more out of me then I expected. "Why don't you go home Roxie, I'll cover your shift and I'll tell my dad that you went home sick so you still get paid," she said. An exhausted smile spread across my face and I raced to hug Ally. She stiffened before hugging me back.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me from behind and turned my head to see Dez hugging me from behind. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just feeling the love," he sighed, squeezing me before letting go. I giggled before grabbing my stuff and heading outside.

Now that I have a free day, what should I do? Maybe I should go home and lie down, considering I'm seeing spots at the moment.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask as I swayed to a stop by the slushy cart.

"Wha…? Y-yeah I'm fine," I mumbled, suddenly feeling very hot as well as dizzy. I felt a hand on my back.

"Do you need some hel-" before the voice could finish, I passed out.

* * *

I groaned as I pried my eyes open, my head pounding. "Wha-What happened?" I groaned, moving my legs. That's when I realised that my feet weren't on the ground and that I was suspended in the air. I screamed, struggling wildly.

"Hey! Hey calm down! I've got you!" a voice yelled, not helping my headache.

"And who the hell are you?" I snapped, turning my eyes on my captor. All conscious thought left my mind as I stared into the amazing brown eyes of my saviour. He had a strong jaw with wavy brown, almost black, hair. His skin was slightly dark, more tan then anything and he was holding me in his arms bridal style as he walked. I gulped, instantly relaxing in his hold. I could feel the muscles in his chest, not to obvious like in a body builder kind of way, but more in a lean, firm way.

"Are you calm now?" he asked and I nodded dumbly, staring up at him. He smiled and my heartbeat sped right up. "Good, my name's Dallas," he said.

"I'm Roxie," I said, lifting a hand up to rub my temple.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" I groaned as my head continued to ache. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but you passed out," he said. I giggled before moaning in pain. "Man, you must be really sick. What were you doing out?" Dallas asked.

"I was coming home from work. Do you know Sonic Boom?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I worked there for a while with Ally." I noticed his cheeks tint pink as he said Ally's name. Great, everyone wants Ally. Oh well, I'm not here for relationships anyway.

"Yeah, well I was supposed to work until 6.00pm but Ally sent me home because I could barely stay awake," I explained. Dallas nodded, his eyes forwards. That's when I realised something. "Speaking of home, where are you taking me?" I asked. Dallas smiled.

"When you passed out, a little book fell out of your bag. I picked it up and noticed an address written in the cover. When I asked someone about it, they said it was an apartment complex so I'm guessing you know someone there," he said.

"Oh…did you read anything else in the book?" I asked timidly. Dallas shook his head.

"That would have been an invasion of your privacy," he said sternly. I smiled, blushing slightly at his chivalry.

"Oh, well thanks. Anyway I think I can walk from here," I said, attempting to get out of Dallas's arms before it became anymore awkward. He only tightened his grip on me.

"No can do, I'm a part of this now. I'm involved," he said. I blushed brightly.

"You sound like that guy from Titanic," I mumbled and I felt him laugh.

"Well that doesn't matter cause we're here," he said and I turned to see my apartment building.

"Great, thanks well I got this from here," I said but Dallas held tight.

"You're not safe in your apartment yet," he pointed out, opening the door with his foot.

"Yeah but the elevators broken," I said and he paused slightly before continuing towards the stairs. "Well aren't you a little show off," I mused.

"Anything to impress a pretty girl right?" he said in a deep voice. I laughed again before groaning, my hand going to my head. "You know if you check in your bag there should be something to help," he said. I gave him a confused look but did as he said, fishing around in my bag that was sitting on my stomach.

"A cherry slushie?" I asked as I pulled out the plastic cup filled with crushed ice and red flavouring.

"Yeah, I thought the cold would help your head once you woke up, you banged it pretty hard when you fell," he said sheepishly.

"So you didn't think to catch me?" I asked, placing the cup against my temple. The cold instantly helped and I sighed contentedly.

"Well it was kind of a shock…you know that's not how you drink a slushie right?" he asked, giving me a confused smile. I shrugged, taking a sip.

"It helps both ways. How did you know cherry was my favourite?" I asked.

"Everyone loves cherry. It's my favourite too," he said. "By the way, which one is your floor?" he asked as we started towards the third floor.

"It's on the coming floor. Once up head for 3B," I said. He nodded and continued on in silence, his eyes darting around worriedly. "I know this is a sketchy place but I'm fine here," I confirmed. He nodded but didn't look to convinced.

"Alright…here we are," he said, coming to a stop outside my door.

"Great, now you're going to have to put me down," I said with a smirk. He sneered playfully back before putting me down, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist for support. "Touché," I said as I fished in my bag for my key, opening the door and walking inside.

"It's one room," Dallas said in surprise.

"Yeah? And?" I asked.

"Seems kinda…" he trailed off, not finding the write words.

"Scummy?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah but it's the best I can afford at the moment," I explained.

"How do you and your parents fit in this one room?" he asked.

"I don't live with my parents. I moved here from England once I finished school," I explained.

"Oh…are you sure you're goanna be alright?" he asked and I nodded as I sat down.

"Oh yeah. This place may seem gross and unsafe but that's just s front. It's actually kinda nice when you ge-"

_**BANG **_

Dallas jumped but I just stayed sitting on my bed, barely fazed. "What was that?" he cried.

"Gun shot," I said simply.

"What? You can't be serious?" he said, sounding distressed.

"You get used to it. Normally it's just someone trying to show off. No ones been killed so far," I said. Dallas still looked unsure. I smiled. "I'll be fine Dallas, I promise," I said. He sighed, heading for the door.

"Ok, bye Roxie," he said.

"Bye Dallas…and thanks for everything," I said with a smile, taking another sip of the slushie. He smiled before heading out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So that was Dallas's intro to the story, hope it was ok I just needed someone to help Roxie who was in the circle of characters I'm using. **

**Review!**


	4. Roxie Helps Ally

**Two chapters in one day? I must love you guys so much! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's POV

"She what?" I cried. Dallas flinched back away from the counter, his eyes wide.

"Your employee, a girl named Roxie? She fainted outside the slushie cart while I was getting one. I didn't know what else to do so I carried her back to her apartment. Did you know she lives alone?" I shook my head as I followed Dallas's story, for once to concerned about Roxie to be nervous around him.

"Oh…well thanks, Dallas, for taking care of Roxie." he smiled at me.

"No problem. Well I should get going, my shift will start at the library soon." I shivered at the way he said library. As he walked out I couldn't help but feel concerned about Roxie's living arrangement, no wonder she had to work two jobs. Dallas stopped before the exit. "Let me know when Roxie is ok," he said before turning and walking out.

Great. Now even Dallas likes her more then me. What was with this girl? I tried to push aside my resentment, choosing instead to focus on work.. I'm going to have to focus on work until Roxie comes back, then I can ask her what's going on.

* * *

Roxie's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I staggered home from the diner, having two hours until my shift started at Sonic Boom. Quickly grabbing a shower, I changed out of the uniform and into my usual clothes; a pair of short jean shorts, a guitar patterned shirt that I decorated with paint stains and a short sleeved grey hoodie, finished with a pair of black boots.

By the time I was done it was 2.30pm. Great, now I have to spend the rest of my free time getting to the mall to work at Sonic Boom. Even though that Dallas kid had helped me last night, I was still exhausted

I stumbled through the doors at 2.45pm, Mr. Dawson there behind the counter. "Ah Roxie," he said with a smile. I nodded tiredly. "Ally was wondering when you were going to get here. She asked that you could meet her in the practice room." I nodded, feeling confused. I thought Ally told me not to go up there? Oh well, it's up to her.

I clambered the steps, taking much more effort then they should before I went inside. My eyes widened in surprise at the figure sitting at the piano, playing the keys quietly and slowly.

"Oh, uhh Dallas right?" I asked and his head shot up to look at me.

"Oh hey Roxie!" he said, smiling at me as he stood up. "How are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine thanks," I said, smiling at him. "Have you seen Ally? She asked me up here," I asked. He shook his head, his hair swishing from side to side before he flicked it back.

"Uh no but she asked me up here as well," he said. "Hey can you help me with something?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Uh maybe," I said and he smiled.

"Great. See I've been trying a while now to write a song for Ally but I need a second opinion," he said, going to sit at the piano. He began playing some chords, four in total that sounded nice together but the pattern was kind of jumpy and not very well structured. It also sounded kind of...off, like it belonged to a different instrument. "How was that?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Well…" I said slowly and his face dropped. I sighed. "I'll be blunt with you dude, the structure was random and hard to follow. I can't see you putting words to it yet without some work." he opened his mouth to say something but I quickly stopped him. "And I doubt I'm the one to ask because I…can't really play piano," I mumbled.

It was one of my deepest shames but there's no way I'd admit the others.

"Oh…well if I teach you to play, will you help me finish this song? I can't really ask Ally and Austin said he was too busy," he asked. That certainly caught me off guard, although I'm not surprised Austin turned him down.

"Uh sure," I said nodding awkwardly before choosing to sit on the couch. Dallas sat next to me and we sat in silence for a bit.

"Yes by the way," he said after a few minutes.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well you sounded confused about my name when you came in, questing it? It is Dallas, Dallas Grace," he said, with a smile. I smiled back, offering my hand.

"Roxie, Roxie Lyric," I said. Dallas looked down at my hand before grabbing it and pulling me into a hug. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

What shocked me the most? He didn't question my name, he's the only one not to ever question my name.

"Where I come from, we hug our friends," I heard him say from my hair. I was still frozen. "I'm not letting go until you hug me back," he said playfully. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a loose hug.

"Roxie? My dad told me you were up he-" I pulled away from Dallas to see Ally standing in the doorway staring at us, hurt in her eyes and…tears?

"Ally?" I asked but she just turned and ran out the room. "Ally!" I yelled and ran out after her.

I followed her but she didn't go very far, just down the steps before sitting on the piano stall, her face in her hands. I slowly approached her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Ally? Are you ok?" I asked softly. She sniffled, shaking her head.

"No…I'm loosing everything I love," she snivelled.

"What? How?" I asked worriedly.

"Because of you," she snapped and I flinched back. "You with your super cool persona and amazing talent with music and now the ability to steal my friends," she cried through her tears.

"Steal your friends?" I asked in confusion. "All I did was make friends with them, how am I stealing them?" I asked.

"Because you're everything I want to be. Cool, confident and…tall!" she wailed. True I was taller then most girls but I never really liked it. Every cute guy I met was nearly always shorter then me or didn't like how tall I was. I hate that I'm shallow but I have rules if I'm going to date. "My friends will have no need for me now that you're here," Ally mumbled quietly.

"What? Ally I don't get what you're talking about," I said confusedly. She looked up at me through tearful eyes.

"Everyone already likes you more then me. You appeal to Austin and Dez's goofy, childish nature, you can keep up better with Trish's hectic lifestyle and you've even charmed Dallas," she sobbed.

Charmed Dallas? Keep up with Trish? Appeal better to Austin and Dez? This girl was crazy. So crazy it was actually kind of funny. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ally snapped. I quietened my laughter.

"You are. Ally you've already proved to me how awesome you are." her head cocked to the side so I smiled endearingly. "You're an amazing song writer, you'd do anything for your friends and even someone you don't particularly like." she blushed red at that one. "You took me in, even when you were afraid I'd take your friends away from you." a smile found its way onto her face.

"Oh…well thank you Roxie. You really are a great friend, even when I didn't deserve it," she said. I smiled back before a smirk found its way onto my face.

"And as for Dallas?" Ally stiffened. "He's all yours if you want him…but what about Austin?" Ally blushed deeply.

"Austin…is just my best friend, it's better to be with Dallas." but Ally didn't sound to sure herself. I could tell right there that Ally was definitely a stubborn one. "Besides, I've liked Dallas for ages, ask anybody," she said.

I shrugged, it was up to her who she wanted to date.

"Alright then lets go get your man," I said, standing up. Ally's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"No, no, no!" she cried, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Every time I try to talk to him it…goes wrong. Very wrong," she said.

"How wrong can it go?" I asked cautiously.

"I-I just get really nervous and start talking gibberish. It creeps him out, I can tell," she mumbled shamefully.

"Why do you get nervous? He's just a boy," I said, glancing up at the practice room. I could hear the piano being played again, a quiet rendition of Snow Patrols 'Chasing Cars' being played. I smiled at the thought of him playing, his eyes narrowed in concentration while his fingers danced over the keys. I mentally shook my head.

"But he's so cute and nice and funny and cute," Ally sighed.

"You know you said cute twice right?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled.

"Right…well your issue is confidence Ally. It's why you have stage fright, it's why you found me a threat and why you can't talk to Dallas," I said sternly. Ally stared at me with hurt eyes.

"Well you certainly know how to cheer someone up," she mumbled. I shook my head.

"Sometimes you need to be hit with the truth Ally. I hate to be the bad guy but, if you want to be a performer, we need to get your confidence up a little, even if it is just talking to a cute boy." Ally blushed brightly.

"Ok…how do I do that?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Well, first of all, you need to get pumped," I said excitedly, clenching my hands into fists. Ally shrunk back in surprise, looking terrified. I slowed down, sighing. I'm goanna have to take it slow for her. "Ok…what gets you excited?" I asked.

"uhh…music," she said. I nodded for her to go on. "Song writing, being with my friends, being here," she said, sounding calm the more she spoke. I nodded.

"Great. Use those feelings, let them fill you with confidence," I said but Ally still looked unsure. "Come on Ally. This is your world you're in, you own this place. This is your house!" I cried. Ally's eyes widened.

"Of course this is my place, my dad owns the store." I groaned, shaking my head.

"No Ally…what I mean is that you are the boss here. No matter what happens, you're going to be in control so you don't need to be nervous." Ally's face was slowly brightening,

"Ohhhh…I get it," she said slowly. I nodded.

"Exactly. Now go up there and show Dallas what you're made of!" I finished.

Ally nodded before turning and racing up the stairs and right into the practise room.

"Where's Ally going?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to see Austin and Trish standing behind me, both looking confusedly at the door to the practise room.

"To show Dallas what she's made of," I said gleefully. Trish and Austin's eyes widened, Trish's with a smile while Austin went pale.

"What?" they said together, Trish sounding substantially happier then Austin. It didn't go unnoticed by me but I feel I should ask him about it in private.

"Yep. I got her pumped up and now she's up there, hopefully, asking him out," I said with pride. Trish was grinning brightly.

"You go girl!" she said, high-fiving me. We heard a door opening and turned to see Ally walking out of the practise room, a massive grin on her face.

"How did it go?" Trish and I asked together.

"Well…" she said in a high voice and Trish's smile instantly dropped.

"I know what that sound means," she groaned. "You chickened out didn't you?" she said.

"What? You didn't, not after we talked!" I said. Ally was still smiling.

"I got him to say 'we should hang out sometime'! before he gave me a hug too!" she squealed before she started doing something that resembled jogging mixed with the Macarena.

"She's seriously happy about that?" I asked. Trish nodded, Austin watching Ally with a slight smile.

"You'd be surprised how big a step this is for her," Trish sighed before wrapping an arm around Ally's shoulders. "I say we all go get a victory smoothie," she said, guiding Ally to the exit with Austin following. I stayed behind, smiling as the three friends walked out before going to the counter. I jumped when I heard a door shut and looked up to see a dazed looking Dallas leave the practice room.

"Oh hey Dallas," I said with a smirk. He blushed slightly when he noticed it.

"Ally told you?" he asked and I nodded. He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…she's certainly something," he said with a smile. I shook my head, happy for the awkward couple.

As I continued to work I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Dallas standing right behind me, barely having enough time to blink before he engulfed me in another hug.

"Thanks for talking to Ally," he mumbled in my ear as he pulled back. I was blushing like crazy but smiled anyway.

"No problem," I said. Our eyes locked for a second and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. It was probably just a side effect from last night, considering we were so close.

"Hey Roxie!" I turned to see Ally running back into the store. I quickly stepped away from Dallas, not wanting her to get the wrong idea again. "Come on, we're waiting for you," she said with a big smile.

"But my shift just started," I said. Ally shrugged.

"I'm sure closing the store for ten minutes won't harm business. Come on, the whole gang is there except you."

I was part of the gang now? I couldn't stop the smile as I walked out, grabbing Ally's hand as I rushed past, to excited and happy to stop.

"Yeah lets go," I giggled.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally…talked to Dallas? By herself? I can't believe it.

Maybe Ally was right, Roxie's intrusion on our gang might be bad after all, especially if she's encouraging her to pursue Dallas. Yeah I know I should have asked her out but she's always so obsessed with Dallas that I knew she would say no to me. I'm just scared in case she says no. I can't loose her now, we're just getting close to making it in the music business and Ally's even coming out of her shell a little.

I can't blame Roxie for this, she was just trying to help. It's not fair on her.

I watched as Ally and Roxie ran towards us, giggling like two school girls…which I guess they were when you think about it. I smiled at Ally's beautiful face, lit up by her smile. Damn I can't get over this.

I noticed Dallas walk out of Sonic Boom, his eyes following the girls. I glared slightly before I noticed something. Just as Dallas turned off towards the Library, his eyes lingered on Roxie for a second longer then Ally.

Roxie laughed at something Trish said, looking over her shoulder slightly. I noticed her eyes dart to Dallas's retreating back, a more genuine smile lighting up her face before returning to us.

Maybe I can use this…

* * *

**Ohhh Austin is Jealous...or is he? Do Dallas and Roxie like each other? Or is it just a passing flirtationship? (Copyright Ruby Bullock ;D) **

**How is Austin goanna pluck up the courage to ask Ally out and get Dallas to back off? This story is only just starting, we have more characters to introduce after all ;)**

**Review! **


	5. Rock Of Ages: Movie Or Musical?

**Hey, here's another chapter for my fans! :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Roxie's POV

Something was definitely going on…

Every time I walked into Sonic Boom Ally would smile brightly before doing her awkward walk away, trying to act nonchalant and every time I ran into one of the guys outside, even Dallas, they would all smile this really weird smile before finding an excuse to leave.

Were they bored of me? Mad at me? Was Ally goanna fire me?

"Roxie can I talk to you?" Ally asked, approaching the counter. Oh my God she's goanna fire me!

"U-uh sure…what about?" I asked nervously.

"Well it has come to my attention that your work schedule is rather…overstressing your body, based on what Dallas has told me." I blushed darkly at that one. Great, now she's goanna get mad. "So I did a little research on your current living arrangement." this peeked my interest a little bit.

"Uh…ok?" I said, edging her to go on.

"Look Roxie, Dallas told me about how you're living alone, that your parents are back in England." I nodded, wondering why she sounded so sorry for me, I don't regret my decision at all. "So I did some research and, since you're seventeen and living alone, you have the right to get a sum of money from the government each month to help pay your rent until you finish school," she said, smiling triumphantly.

"But Ally, I have finished school," I said.

"In England yes," she said. "But here, you're still technically in high school for one more year so I suggest you go with it," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Ally Dawson breaking the rules? And against the government too? I'm having a bad effect on you," I said, smiling at her devious grin before pulling her into a hug.

"Well I can't take all the credit…" she said, her grin still in place. "Guys, she's on board!" she called.

I watched as Austin, Dez, Trish and Dallas all walked out of the practise room, Austin holding a form in his hands. The marched down towards me, Austin handing the form over.

"All you gotta do is sign it and hello $60.00 a month from the government," he said, his eyes gleaming. I grinned, taking the pen Dallas handed me over Austin's shoulder and signed the document.

"Alright! Lets mail this thing!" Dez cried, grabbing the document and running out the door.

"Dez come back! You'll loose it or end up deep frying it!" Trish yelled as she ran out after him. I chuckled before I realised something.

"They won't actually loose it will they?" I asked. Ally laughed.

"No. They're crazy but you can trust them," she said, Dallas nodding along with her. I noticed Austin tense slightly as Dallas laid his arm against the counter, touching Ally's waist slightly.

My couple senses were tingling again.

"I say we all go out for a victory smoothie!" Austin announced. What is with this group and victory stuff? Not that I mind (now that I got a little extra cash).

"Sure Austin that sounds great," Ally said, pulling away from Dallas and heading out to the food court with Austin following.

"Wanna head out?" Dallas asked me, still standing by the counter. I nodded and we walked out together. Ally had already grabbed a table, Austin heading towards it with four smoothies on a tray. When he saw us coming he smiled, his speed increasing as Dallas and I approached the table.

Pulling out the seat beside Ally, Dallas was about to sit down but Austin slid into the seat first. To say Dallas was surprised was an understatement.

"Dallas why don't you sit next to Roxie?" Austin suggested. I watched as Dallas recovered from Austin's ridiculously fast manoeuvre before sitting in the seat next to me. He gave me a confused look but I just shrugged, picking up a smoothie and sipping it.

"So what is everybody doing today?" Dallas asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well," I said smiling. "I was thinking that, since you guys have done so much for me today, I would treat you guys to something." all three of them grinned, Ally nodding enthusiastically.

"That sounds great! How about a movie? We don't want to cost you too much," she said reasonably.

"How about that new Rock Of Ages movie? It looks like something all of us, especially you Roxie, would enjoy," Dallas suggested. I smiled, not expecting him to be so thoughtful on this. He looked to the others. "What do you think guys?" he asked.

"That sounds great," Ally said, checking her phone. "Ok…the listings are; 2.00pm, 4.30pm and 7.00pm. I say we hit 7.00pm since Sonic Boom will be closed then," Ally said. I nodded.

"Sounds great, I can't wait!" I said. Austin and Dallas nodded together before Austin suddenly groaned.

"Oh no!" he cried. We all gave him an odd look. "Ally and I are supposed to work tonight on a song," he moaned over dramatically.

"Can't you just skip it tonight?" I asked. Even Ally looked unsure on that.

"I don't know Roxie…it's been ages since Austin and I actually sat and worked on something and tonight seems like the perfect time. Maybe we can see the movie tomorrow?" she asked. It was a little disappointing but I nodded.

"Why don't you and Dallas just go together?" Austin suggested, a twinkle in his eye. He was definitely planning something, I just need to figure out what.

Dallas looked over at me.

"I'm good with that? You?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. At least I still had Dallas, I really didn't want to go to the movies alone. "Alright…what do you want to do until then?" he asked. I chuckled, sharing a look with Ally.

"Well I do have my shift to finish, then I'm going to quit my job at the diner," I said with a grin. Dallas blushed slightly, coughing awkwardly.

"Yeah well…I need to get back to my shift at the library anyway," he said, standing up. I noticed the way Ally shivered at the way Dallas said library but I just shook my head, smiling at them. They would make a great couple, they just needed a push. "See you later Roxie. Bye Ally," he said before walking away.

Ally sighed dreamily, watching him go until he was out of sight.

"Girl you are so whipped," I chuckled, sipping my smoothie again. Ally blushed brightly as she drank hers.

"What? Psh no," she said in a high voice. I raised an eyebrow and she blushed even darker. "It's more of a crush…it's nothing," she tried to persuade with a wave of her hand. I shrugged.

"Alright so I won't mention to Dallas that you're single, awesome and amazing to be around." I know Dallas already likes Ally but she needs to make some kind of independent move.

"You'd do that?" she asked with big hopeful eyes. I nodded.

"Of course! We're friends Ally so we do stuff for each other," I said with a smile before standing up. "Well," I said as I stretched. "It's quitin' time," I said with a grin. Ally grinned back, shaking her head.

"No, you gotta finish your shift first," she said.

"Yes ma'm," I said with a good natured salute before walking off.

* * *

I got home at 5.30pm and straight away started to prepare for my da-meet-up with Dallas. As I picked my outfit, I kept my main objective in mind; Get Dallas to ask Ally out. So to help this all I did was add a hoodie to my outfit of jean shorts, a black t-shirt that said Rock out with red letters on it and an open white shirt, finished with a pair of black boots. I feel the hoodie makes it more casual.

At 6.50pm I headed to the theatre, or movies as the Americans so bluntly put it. As I approached the front doors I could see Dallas standing there, hands in pockets as he waited for me. He was wearing an open pin striped white shirt with a maroon red T-shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans. I smirked, taking a quick detour and going in through a side door before heading out through the main front ones, coming to stand behind him.

"Well it's about time," I said in an annoyed voice. Dallas spun around, his face shocked.

"W-Wh-What? But I've been standing out front for the last twenty minutes!" he said, blushing. I laughed.

"Guess you didn't see the other entrance huh?" I said, grinning evilly. It took a moment before Dallas's eyes narrowed, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Very clever Lyric," he said and I laughed, flashing a wink at him.

"Why Mr. Grace I thought we were past formalities," I said in a breathy Savannah accent. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come on weirdo," he said, opening the door for me. I tilted my head playfully walking in as he followed.

After getting our tickets, Dallas insisting on buying any snack I wanted so I got a small popcorn and drink just to shut him up, and we headed in to find some seats. While Dallas wanted to do the classic thing of sit as far back as he could, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the seats a little bit before the middle.

"Why are we sitting here?" he asked as I sat down right in the middle of the row.

"Because it's far away enough so that we don't have to keep turning our heads but so close that we're really hit with the impact of the movie," I said. Dallas gave me sceptical look.

"Impact of the movie?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah! The music, the effects, the meaning behind the actions of the characters. When you're as close as you can be it can be amazing but that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice comfort," I explained. Dallas was staring at me.

"That's oddly deep," he said.

"Thank you, now shut up and watch the previews," I said with a smile. Dallas chuckled before turned his eyes to the screen.

* * *

One awesome movie later, me mouthing all the words to the songs that rocked a generation that unfortunately isn't ours, Dallas and I left the theatre, laughing at all our favourite moments.

"Best bit by far was the part where Stacy Jaxx called the Rolling Stones reporter company, that guy was so awkward and he was so funny when he was told he had a gig," I laughed, remembering his awesome line. "And the best song was definitely the mash-up 'We built this city/We're not goanna take it'."

"But what about the part where Lonnie and Denis do their song together, complete with lift?" Dallas laughed.

"That was good, I'm glad that they kept at least some of the stuff from the musical in the movie," I said.

"A rock chick that knows musicals?" Dallas asked with an amused smile. I shrugged.

"Ones that rock, sure," I said before adding on. "And pretty much any other that isn't Wicked," I mumbled. I went to see that one with my college music group (College is the equivalent of high-school for England but we go there for two years when we turn 16-just in case you didn't know) and I hated it. It out-casted me from them for the rest of the course because they couldn't get over the fact that I did't like one thing they all loved.

"You actually like musicals?" Dallas gasped.

"Yeah? So?" I snapped.

"But they're so…not you," he said. I huffed, storming off towards the mall, Dallas calling for me to slow down. "Oh come on Roxie you know what I meant by that!" he said as he caught up to me.

"No I didn't, please enlighten me?" I asked as I marched through the food court, sitting down in one of the seats. Dallas sat in the one opposite.

"It's just…any musical I've seen as been so…classy with big ensembles and more classic plots, no ones just rockin' out to any song they feel like," he said, probably thinking he sounded reasonable. I shook my head.

"Dallas there are many styles of music out there and just like that there are many different aspects of a person," I said. Dallas raised an eyebrow and I sighed, knowing I would need to explain it. "Like you said in the cinema, I was deep." he nodded for me to continue. "Music is expression, if my only genre was rock then all I'd be is a cold, hardened person who could maybe sometimes express myself. But musicals, Rn'B and even rap give me the rush I always get whenever music is playing. The sum of it is…there's so much more to me then just what you can see Dallas and as long as there's music playing a new side of me is going to show." Dallas stared at me, eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. "You ok there?" I asked with a laugh, reverting back to my easy going self.

"Yeah it's just…wow," he said.

"Wow? Don't make it sound like a bad thing," I said, averting my eyes to the ground.

"No it's just I've never seen anyone so…guarded yet…open," he said, struggling to find the words. I shrugged.

"It's not something I'm proud of, I just can't help the way music makes me feel," I said.

"And you shouldn't," he said, smiling at me. I held his gaze, smiling back.

My eyes stayed on his but in the back of my mind I was focusing on my mission. Now was a better time then any.

"So…Dallas…" he nodded for me to continue. "You seem to be pretty, what's the word…found of Ally?" I asked and he blushed darkly, ducking his head.

"Yeah…she's really cute and awesome, braver then she thinks she is and an amazing musician."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" I asked.

"Because she's so focused on her career as a musician," he said, sighing in despair. "It's why I'm trying to write that song for her, so she can see that I really like her," he said. I nodded.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" I asked, leaning forwards. He nodded, leaning in as well. "Ally…likes…you…to." his eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked happily and I nodded.

"Yep." Dallas's smile got even bigger and he stood up.

"I should go ask her out!" he said, making to head off. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back into his chair.

"Hold on Romeo," I said. He looked confused. "One: it's almost 10.00pm so I think you'll have to wait." he blushed. "Two: I think you should wait."

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Just until we finish your song for her. She'll love the gesture and your relationship will be a sure thing," I said, grinning at my genius.

"Roxie?" Dallas asked and I nodded. "You rock."

* * *

**A little insight on who Roxie can be huh? Does it open her up more or close her off even more? What does she keep hidden until the right song comes along and will Dallas, or any of the others, ever see more of her inner self?**

**Review!**


	6. Meeting The Mick Jagger Wannabe

**What's this? Another update already? I must love you guys too much ;)**

**Although this song was written by Outkast and the cover version is Obadiah Parker, in this fic this song is written by Dallas and Roxie but I suggest typing in Hey Ya Obadiah cover version on youtube and if you don't you're missing out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie's POV

Here's the points I have to remember when helping Dallas with his Ally problem.

1. Dallas doesn't want Ally to know he can play piano until her performs for her so he can surprise her even more.

2. I'm not allowed to say anything to do with the project (Which is kind of obvious when you look at the first point)

3. Dallas is an awful song writer.

"Come on Dallas just tell me what you want me to write," I groaned from my spot on the practice room couch. Dallas was at the piano, paper balls scrunched all around him.

"I don't know!" he groaned. "I have chords and even a few words but I just can't fit them to a tune." I sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Well I can't do all the work for you," I said, standing up and walking over. "I can't even play the piano," I reasoned as I sat on the bench next to him. Dallas sighed irritably, running a hand though his hair.

"Well that doesn't help me does it?" he snapped again. I glared at him, standing up.

"Fine! You write this on your own then!" I yelled before storming out, slamming the door behind me. I stomped down the stairs, grabbing my favourite acoustic guitar before sitting at the grand piano's bench.

I could hear Dallas playing again, the four chords he chose being used in the same sloppy pattern. I groaned. The chords were good and I could hear real potential in them, just not when they're banged onto a piano.

"**My baby don't mess around, because she loves me so, at least I know for sure**," I could hear Dallas sing from upstairs. His voice was good, very good in fact. Settling the guitar in the right position, I began strumming the chords Dallas had showed me.

C. F. Cmaj7. Am7.

Over and over again, adding a riff at the end of the sequence. It didn't sound right though so I grabbed a capo, experimenting on each fret before settling on the fourth. I strummed for a while, Dallas's words coming to mind.

(Roxie)

**My baby don't mess around**  
**Because she loves me so**  
**And this I know for sure**

I was surprised by how well all the words fit to my pattern. I knew Dallas was on to something.

**But does she really wanna**  
**But can't stand to see me**  
**Walk out the door**

**I can't stand to fight the feeling**  
**'Cause the thought alone**  
**Is killing me right now**

**I thank god for mom and dad**  
**For sticking two together**  
**'Cause we don't know how**

Dallas was having trouble with the chorus so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**

I almost stopped playing as I heard the piano, spinning round to see Dallas sitting there, playing along some chords and riffs along with me. He appeared to be concentrating so I kept going.

**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**

Time for a slight change in singing tempo.

**You think you got it**  
**Oh you think you got it**  
**But got it just don't get it**  
**Till there's nothing at all**

**We get together**  
**Oh we get together**  
**But separate's always better**  
**When there's feelings involved**

**If what they say that**  
**"Nothing is forever"**  
**Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes**  
**Love the exception**

Dallas joining in with harmonies definitely worked, adding a whole new level. I kept going, never having felt so in sync with someone ever.

(Roxie and Dallas)

**So why oh why oh why oh why oh why oh**  
**Are so in denial**  
**When we know we're not happy**

**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**

**Now alright now fellas**  
**Oh what's cooler than being cool**  
**I can't hear ya oh no**  
**I said what's cooler than being cool**

**And alright alright alright alright**  
**Alright alright alright alright alright**  
**Alright alright**  
**Alright now ladies**

**We're gonna break it down in just a few seconds here**  
**Don't make me break it down for nothing**  
**I wanna se ya all on your alls baddest behavior**

**I say lend me some sugar**  
**I am your neighbor**

Change up time. I stopped strumming, palm muting the chords while Dallas hit the keys at particular points, adding more effect. I tell even I wouldn't have thought to do that.

**Shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it shake it shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it like a polaroid**

I picked it up a little, Dallas following me and joining in with the main singing.

**Shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it shake it shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it like a polaroid picture now**

Dallas's voice got stronger, more passion and feeling growing.

**Shake it**  
**Oh no shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it shake it shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it like a polaroid picture now**

I barely recognised him as he played, his eyes shut while his fingers danced skilfully over the keys

**Shake it**  
**I say shake it**  
**Shake shake shake it shake it**  
**Oh no shake it up and shake it up**

**And hey ya**  
**Hey ya**

I took up the harmony, entranced by Dallas's voice at its peak.

**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Whoah no hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Whoah no hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**  
**Hey ya**

****"I think...I should do the...harmony's," I panted.

Dallas's shoulders sagged, the tension gone as he slowly turned around to stare at me. I was panting, a mix of shock and amazement stunning me into a stupor.

"That's it," he said between breaths. "That's the song." he stood up, hopped the bench and engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you so much Roxie," he mumbled into my ear. I relaxed in his arms, wrapping my own around his shoulders.

"Ally's a lucky girl," I sighed back.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Dallas and I wrote the song. Dallas had been practicing his part like crazy, saying he wanted it to be perfect for Ally before he showed it to her. I was working on my part to but I had no doubts that it would go perfectly.

I was currently behind the counter of Sonic Boom, full of energy because, for the first time since I got here, I haven't had to get up at 5.00am.

Suddenly a guy, dressed head to toe in rock style clothing complete with spiked black hair, walked into the store. I rose an eyebrow, trying very hard not to laugh. Even I don't wear my personality like a billboard anywhere I go.

"Hello welcome to Sonic Boom how can I help you?" I asked. His eyebrows rose and he cleared his throat before sauntering over.

"Well well well," he said in a very thick English accent. "Looks like I'm not the only one who hopped the pond huh?" he asked. I was struggling very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah," I managed to squeak out before clearing my throat. "So are you looking to buy anything?" I ask.

"Well considering I'm a musician in need of a guitar I'd say yes," he said in a flirty voice. "My names Mick by the way, Mick-"

"Jagger?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked back.

"I wish but no," he said. "Mick Valentine," he said, holding out his hand.

"A very rock star name. Roxie Lyric," I said, shaking his hand.

"I think you win when it comes to names," he said and I blushed.

"Thank you, now how about that guitar?" I asked, leaving the counter to walk him over.

"So I was thinking of getting an acoustic, you know so I can do some small gigs and busking before really getting my game up," Mick explained as we walked. I nodded.

"Yeah, all that Indie/pop rock is killing classic rock. It sucks that we have to appeal to the highest grossing audience," I sighed, taking down a black guitar for him to look at.

"Yeah…I'm not sure on this one," Mick said, handing it back.

"You didn't even strum it," I said, putting it back up on the rack.

"I know but it didn't look right." my brow furrowed as I moved to take down a red one. "Not that one either," he said quickly. Someone's certainly picky.

"How about you tell me which one you think looks right?" I asked, suddenly feeling quit resentful of this guy.

I know it's stupid but I see guitars the way I see people; you don't judge them on what they look like.

Mick looked around for a moment before his eyes widened and he pointed towards the counter.

"How about that one?" he asked and I turned, feeling my heart stop. He was pointing right at my, well it's not mine yet, guitar.

"Oh…uhh…that one is being reserved for someone else," I mumbled, all the resentment piling up for the guy. I feel a little guilty but come on, that's my dream guitar.

"Oh…can I at least feel it?" he asked, already walking towards it. I tensed as I followed him, watching him take it down and start playing the opening riff to Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters'. I hate to say it but the guy is good. "Wow…it sounds perfect and it looks awesome," he breathed.

"Yeah…too bad huh?" I said impatiently.

"So who's it reserved for?" Mick asked, setting the guitar in his lap like he owned it. I clenched my fists.

"A girl who's been saving up for it for a while now. She comes in everyday to tell me that she's less then a month from the full payment," I said through gritted teeth.

"Why waste such a beauty on a kid though, a girl no less," Mick said. My eyes narrowed and I walked towards him, grabbing the guitar and pulling it out of his grip.

"Because she's a friend of the owner and she's had her eye on it for a while," I hissed, placing the guitar back on its stand.

"But I can give the full payment now," Mick said firmly, standing up.

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"I want to talk to the manager," he demanded, cutting me off. I was about to answer but a voice cut me off.

"What's going on here?" I turned to see Ally, Austin and Dallas walking in. I get why Austin and Ally are here but why Dallas? Probably met up with Ally and wants to be with her.

"Are you the manager?" Mick asked Ally and she nodded. "Can I have a word with you?" he asks, glaring down at me. I glare back as Ally takes him aside, shooting me a cautious look.

"Roxie what's going on?" Austin asks as he watches Mick and Ally talk.

"That guy came into the store to buy a guitar but he turned down every one I offered him, saying 'They didn't look right'," I grumbled. Austin and Dallas's brows furrowed, Dallas looking over my shoulder at the guy.

"But that's stupid," Austin said. "Did he even try them out?" I shook my head.

"What's worse is that he wants to buy the one I've been saving for," I moaned, looking over at them. Ally shot me a look and I knew she was conflicted.

"But that's been put on the reserve list. It's officially off the market now," Dallas said factually. I stared up at him. "What? I have a job too, I know how it works," he said. Austin shook his head.

"So what are you goanna do? He's clearly not goanna stop yelling at Ally until he gets what he wants," Austin said, looking worriedly over the flustered Ally.

I sighed dejectedly. This wasn't fair on Ally, she's just trying to do her job while remaining a good friend to me.

"I guess I'll just have to let him buy it," I said, feeling tears build as I walked towards Ally and Mick. I know it's stupid to cry but it was my perfect guitar.

"Wait, Roxie!" I turned to see Austin and Dallas murmuring to each other before nodding, their hands going to their pockets. "How much do you have left to pay?"

"Uh…about $100.00, why?" I asked, watching as they smiled with their wallets in hand. "No, I can't ask you guys to do that," I said as they each held out $50.00.

"Just take it Roxie," Austin said, pushing his hand closer. I shook my head.

"It's not right," I said. Dallas sighed before his eyes went to something sitting on the counter.

He smirked, walking over and placing hi $50.00 in the tip jar Trish had left here earlier. Austin watched him and smiled, doing the same.

"Now you have to take it," Dallas said smugly.

I wanted to be mad but I couldn't as Austin and Dallas grinned at me. Instead I grabbed the tip jar, taking out the fifties before getting my purse.

"Thank you so much. I owe you guys," I whispered before walking over to Ally.

"I'm sorry sir but that guitar is reserved for someone else. You can't have it as long as they are willing to pay for it. The most I can do is take your number so I can contact you if it becomes available, which I doubt will happen." Ally knows me so well already.

"Well then I'll just have to talk to your superior!" Mick snapped, causing Ally to flinch.

"Ally?" she looked over at me. "I'm ready to make the final deposit for the guitar," I said, handing her the fifties. Her eyes widened as she took the bills. Mick's eyes bugged.

"You? You're the one after it?" he growled and I nodded.

"I have been seen I got here," I said, reaching up to take it off the stand.

"And she's already paid $450.00 for it so, adding on the final $50.00, she gets it," Ally said firmly, taking the money over to the cash register and placing it inside.

Mick was glaring at her before he turned his eyes on me. I didn't even flinch, staring right back.

"This isn't over," he hissed before turning and storming out of the shop.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill," Austin muttered once he was gone. I nodded, setting the guitar down before running at Austin and Dallas, engulfing them in one giant hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I said into their shoulders, squeezing them tightly. They laughed, hugging me back.

"No problem Roxie, it was Dallas's idea," Austin said, pulling back to go talk to Ally. Dallas stayed with me, staring down with warm eyes.

"Your idea?" I asked and he nodded, hi arms still looped lazily around my waist.

"It's why I came into the store today. I was planning on getting it for you for an early birthday present," he said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling my heart pick up about twenty thousand miles per beat.

"Because…" he trailed of blushing, clearing his throat. "When I heard you playing Ally's song I watched you with that guitar…you just looked so happy and natural that I couldn't let anyone else have it. Not after what you've done for me anyway," he said, blushing slightly.

"Dallas?" I asked and he looked down at me. "You're the one who rocks." and with that I pulled him into another hug.

* * *

**How awesome is Hey ya done like that? It's my favourite acoustic song besides All About us by He Is We, which will probably make an appearance in this fic. **

**So what did you think? Will Ally love the song? Will Roxie's feelings for Dallas start to grow as she realises what he means to her? Will Dallas want to perform the song for Ally now? And most importantly...When will Mick make his return? Only one way to find out...**

**Review!**


	7. Ally's Song

**Hey here's a quickie chapter to keep you going because I'm off on holiday tomorrow and won't be able to update for two weeks, then when I get back I'm doing something called SYP which is a theatre arts program that will keep me busy for two weeks. **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie's POV

What's taking Dallas so long? I've been sitting in this stupid practice room for half an hour waiting for him. He had promised to meet me here so we could have a piano lesson but he's late.

I sighed, tapping the only song I knew on the keys with my right hand, only doing the melody.

"I thought you couldn't play the piano," a voice behind me said. I jumped, turning around to see Dallas standing in the doorway.

"And I thought you were going to be on time," I said back, grinning cheekily. His brow furrowed.

"I am on time," he said, coming over to stand by the piano.

"No you're not. I've been waiting half an hour," I said, standing up. He stepped closer, invading my personal space.

"Then you came half an hour early. Our agreed time was 10:30am not 10:00," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah cause I'm going to take your word for I-" I was cut off by Dallas holding up his mobile. I read what was displayed, a conversation we had had yesterday with me telling him that 10:30 would work better for me. I blushed as he smirked again, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Fine," I grumbled, sitting back down. Dallas chuckled, sitting next to me.

"Don't be so grumpy," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "But seriously, I thought you said you couldn't play." I blushed looking at the keys.

"It was something I remembered from an old Secondary school class back in England. It's called The Entertainer and it was written by Scott Joplin in 1921," I explained, gently playing the song again.

"That was explained in detail," Dallas commented and I giggled.

"I like to learn," I said with a shrug. "So teach me piano," I demanded playfully. He grinned.

"Ok…lets start small."

* * *

"_**And she will be loved. And she will be lo-o-oved,**_" I sang as I played, my fingers dancing clumsily over the keys. Dallas was watching me play, nodding along as he watched my left hand. I had been having trouble playing with both hands, especially my left so he paid extra attention to that_**. **_

"That's great Roxie," he said in amazement as I played off the song. "You've really grasped a good technique and can already hold down the most commonly used four chords." I grinned, bouncing in my seat.

"Yeah! Now I can, technically, play over twenty songs!" I said excitably. Dallas smiled.

"Yeah, I'll teach you other stuff but in the meantime you have to teach me how you picked it up so quickly," he demanded. I blushed, looking down at the keys.

"I don't really know to be honest. It just…happens for me. I've only been playing guitar for a year, piano for an hour. Yes I've been singing since I could talk but anyone who doesn't do that is insane," I said.

Dallas's eyebrows have pretty much disappeared into his hairline.

"You've only been playing for a year?" I giggled again.

"That's what you take from that?" I ask, smiling.

"Well it's amazing. You play like Slash and Brian May rolled into one," he said. My eyebrows rose.

"You know Queen?" I asked and he nodded. "They're like my favourite band!" Dallas grinned as my laughter died down, resulting in an awkward silence. "So how come you haven't done your song for Ally yet?" I asked, needing a subject change. Dallas blushed slightly so I think this subject change wasn't a good one.

"I'm just sorting out a few things for it, I'll perform it soon," he said.

"You mean we'll perform it. You need the guitarist," I said, cracking my knuckles. As soon as the first click sounded Dallas grabbed my hands, holding them tightly.

"Don't do that!" he snapped quickly. My eyes were bugging, watching as Dallas stroked his thumb across my knuckles. "It'll ruin your fingers if you keep that up," he mumbled.

To say I was in a state of shock would be an understatement…but it was kind of nice to have him fuss over me. I've never really been in a friendship where the friend will openly care for me so I didn't really know what do right now.

When he finished my fingers felt loose and unlocked.

"Thanks Dallas," I mumbled, not looking at him.

"No problem, it's better for you then cracking your knuckles. I'll teach you the technique," he said with a simple smile. How is he taking this so lightly?

"Where did you learn massage therapy?" I asked.

"My mom taught me cause she has arthritis and she needed someone to help her after her surgery to make it better," he explained. I nodded, standing up. Things were getting far to touchy feely for my liking so I gave him a quick goodbye before heading down stairs and out the door.

* * *

It was a new day in Sonic Boom and I was bored out of my mind. All the customers that were here were either just looking or guys trying to show off to girls. One of those guys being Mick.

You remember Mick right? The guy who hit on me, almost bought my guitar then vowed he'd be back? Yeah the guy who reminds people of the crappy, arrogant villain in a Disney Channel movie.

Well he's been hanging around more around the mall. It's not stalkerish or anything really, we just see him talking to people (Mainly girls) before he comes in to play the guitars. We can't exactly tell him to leave but that doesn't stop us messing with him.

Anyway, like I was saying today was pretty dull. I was behind the counter doing some people watching.

"Hey Roxie?" I started, turning to see Ally standing at the top of the practice room stairs. "Have you seen Dallas? Or Austin for that matter?" she asked. Now that I think about…no I haven't.

"Maybe you need a real man!" Mick laughed, causing some girls around him to giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"So she definitely shouldn't look down then?" I asked, smirking. His brow furrowed for a second before he looked up, Ally right above him. He glared at me.

"Very funny," he snapped sarcastically.

I was about to retort but a huge piano intro cut me off. Everyone in the shop turned, including me, to see Dallas at the piano playing his heart out, staring up at Ally the whole time. Although surprised I grabbed my iPhone from my pocket and hit record. This is something they're going to want to remember.

**Dallas:**

**It had to be you  
It had to be you**

What is he doing? That's not the song! And why didn't he tell me he was changing it? People were gathering around but Ally stayed rooted to the spot.

**I wandered around and finally found  
The somebody who  
could make me be true  
Could make me be blue  
**

**Or even be glad Just to be sad  
thinking of you**

Some others I've seen.  
might never be mean  
Might never be cross  
or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  


**For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you**

INSTRUMENTAL BREAK

Before our eyes Dallas, continuing to play, stood up and started doing a little gig on the spot. It was kind of cute but I was still a little pissed.

"What's going on?" I turned to see Austin, Dez and Trish walking into Sonic Boom, Austin's eyes on the starstruck Ally. I pointed to Ally then down at Dallas before making the 'think about it' gesture. It took a few seconds before his expression darkened.

I gave him a sorry smile, rubbing his arm comfortingly before laying my head against it. He must feel awful. My attention returned to Dallas as the next part of the song came up.****

Some others I've seen.  
might never be mean  
Might never be cross  
or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  


**For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults I love you still**

**Baby!**

**It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you**

Everyone clapped, Ally with tears in her eyes as she descended the stairs. Dallas stood up going to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. Stood on the bottom step, they were almost the same height but Dallas still remained taller.

"Dallas! Where did you…? How did you…?" she was babbling again so Dallas grabbed her hands and held them to his chest.

"I really like you Ally. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to play you a song that would show you how I felt so now I have one question to ask you…" Ally nodded, eyes wide. It's these moments that I wish I had a tub of popcorn and a video camera. At least I have the camera. Dallas took a deep breath and we all leaned in. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Every set of eyes went to Ally as we waited for her answer.

"Yes. Yes I would love to go on a date with you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back while everyone else cheered, even some clapping being thrown in there. I smiled, turning the video camera off and slipping it back in my pocket before hopping the counter and going over to the couple.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile. Both of them grinned brightly at me. "Dallas…can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as sweetly as possible. Ally looked between us, looking a little nervous. "It's about…your birthday present, we're going splitsys," I explained and she nodded, smiling at us.

"Ok. I'll go man the counter for a bit," she said, smiling up at Dallas before walking away towards an ecstatic Trish, a confused Dez and a mad looking Austin. Dallas watched her go with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey!" I snapped him out of his Ally trance. "What was that? You wrote an amazing song and you choose to sing her something from a romantic comedy staring Billy Crystal?" I ask him. He blushed, averting his eyes.

"Well…I-I just thought that that could be…our song," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Huh?" I asked, not expecting that at all.

"Well you know…Austin and Ally write songs together all the time that they consider special because they did it together so I just figured 'Hey Ya' could be ours," his whole answer was a long mumble, something I would expect nothing but from Dallas when he was nervous.

"You gave it a name?" I asked. When we had finished we just referred to it as Ally's song.

"I thought it fit," he said with a cheeky smile.

I was actually rather flattered that Dallas wanted to preserve something that had been made between us for just us. It also made me a bit uncomfortable. Like I mentioned before, not used to proper levels of friendship.

I backed up a little from him, blushing darkly.

"W-Well that's very…nice of you," I said awkwardly. He chuckled but then his face turned serious.

"No problem but you gotta help me with one more thing."

"Uhh…ok?" I said.

"You gotta help me make my date with Ally perfect."

WHAT?

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy there but I have plenty of time to make it something great :) Give ideas if you want, they would be great :D**

**Review!**


	8. Mick The Hero?

**Sorry it's been a while but I was on holiday, but I'm back now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie's POV

I stared up at Dallas, my jaw still wide open. He had an almost fearful expression on his face as he awaited my answer.

"You want me to prepare you for your date? Who asks that?" I yelled, causing him to clamp his hand over my mouth. I glared at him as he shushed me.

"Please Roxie," he begged, looking over my head at Ally. "I've never been on a date before and I really want this to work. You've been great at everything else so far. Please?" he said softly as he let my mouth go.

A small part of me wanted to keep screaming at him for asking me to help him again. But when I looked up into his big brown eyes, desperate for my help again, I couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine…but no one, and I mean no one, knows about this. Got it?" I hissed and he nodded quickly.

"Definitely." there was a long pause as Dallas and I stood there, Dallas reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "So how do you wanna…?" he trailed off awkwardly, waiting for me to say something.

"When's your date?" I asked.

"We haven't decided but I was thinking Friday," he answered unhelpfully.

"Make it Friday and we can meet an hour before so you'll remember what to do," I said. He nodded unsurely before heading over to Ally. I watched him, shaking my head at his adorable idiocy.

Adorable? That wasn't supposed to be in there.

"What's wrong Brit Queen? Texas going for the wrong girl?" I turned to see Mick smirking at me as he leaned over the counter.

"One: his name is Dallas, and two: I don't know what you're talking about," I huffed, going behind the counter to shove him away before continuing my work. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"All I know is that you're looking at him the way all the girls looked at me before I left London. Complete and utter longing," I snorted.

"Right, are you sure it wasn't contempt?" I asked smugly. His smirk dropped.

"I'm just trying to save you a broken heart love. He ain't interested," he said darkly before heading for the door.

Well that was weird.

* * *

"Showing up late isn't cool on a first date Dallas," I said smugly as I spotted him coming into Sonic Boom from my perch on the railings of the staircase.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure out what to wear," he explained. I studied his outfit.

Black high tops covered by a pair of dark grey jeans and a tucked in red buttoned up shirt with the sleeves down over his wrists. I sighed, hopping down from the railing, walking down the steps and up to him.

"Well this is all wrong," I said and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Whoa wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hands and holding them in place.

"What? I'm fixing you!" I snapped, shaking his hands off. He blushed darkly as I un-tucked his shirt, unbuttoned the bottom and top buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves before raking my fingers through his combed hair. "Girls like a messy kind of casual style. One that says I'm relaxed but take pride in their appearance," I explained as I made sure not to mess up his hair too much.

"So like Austin, Mick?" Dallas said and I think I could detect a hint of venom in his voice.

"Jealous Mr. Grace?" I asked with a small smirk as I finished my last check over his clothes. But when I looked up I didn't see the good natured sneer Dallas normally wore when I teased him. Instead I saw a concerned, slightly mad, insecure looking Dallas who was staring off out the door behind me. "Dallas?" I asked softly, trying to get his attention.

"What if she's disappointed? What if she really wants someone like Austin or Mick? They're more her type anyway, musical and confident. I'm just…a librarian's kid," he mumbled sadly.

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me, his eyes wide at the forceful action. "You listen to me, Dallas Grace," I said sternly and his eyes fixed to mine. "You are a charming, musically gifted, funny, smart, handsome young man and Ally would be lucky to have you." Dallas stared at me, his brown eyes locked with mine.

"You think I'm cute?" he said and I could feel my cheeks darken slightly.

"I said handsome. It's a more dignified and general term, like saying every member of One Direction is handsome." Dallas raised an eyebrow at me, smirking slightly. "Fit is fit ok?" I snapped, full on blushing while turning away. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders turn me around.

"Roxie calm down," Dallas chuckled. "I'm only teasing. Now come on, what else do we need to cover?" he asked as he turned me around.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I figured dinner then a movie since there's a classics theme going on at the theatre and Beauty and The Beast is playing tonight." that actually seemed really thoughtful, Dallas taking everything Ally liked into consideration.

"Ok…but keep her entertained through dinner since the last film festival she went to was with Austin a couple years ago when they tried to learn more about each other and she ended up hating it." I noticed some relief flood Dallas's face as I added on the little part at the end to the story Ally had told me a few days ago.

"I can keep her entertained, just keep her talking about her right?" he asked and I whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey!" he snapped, rubbing his head.

"Don't say that! That is sexist and plane stupid!" I snapped back. "Not all girls like to talk about themselves, we're actually very good listeners! I know Ally talks a lot but that's only when she's nervous. She just starts babbling so there's no awkward silence. Just as long as you guys feel comfortable with each other, and you keep the conversation going instead of just freezing up in that way you do, you should be fine and the conversation should flow," I said softly. He nodded.

"Ok, I can do that." I smiled up at him.

"Then you should be just fine. Now all we need to work on is how you end the date." Dallas nodded, a serious expression coming on.

"I was thinking of walking her home, through the part because she likes it there," he said with a soft smile.

He really has been thinking about this a lot.

"That's a great idea Dallas," I praised and he grinned. "But you have to really think about what you're going to say at her door. The goodbye is very important as it's the point where you state whether or not you want to go out again," I explained.

"Ok…how about: I had a great time tonight, we should maybe do this again sometime?" I shrugged.

"That kind of sounds like you've got better options but you'll call her if nothing else happens," I said and his eyes widened.

"No! Ally will always be my first choice," he said quickly and a pain shot through my chest but I shook it off.

"Ok then…try and make it more sincere," I suggested.

"How about: This was the best first date ever. I'll call you and we will definitely go out again?" I shook my head.

"That makes it sound like she has no choice in the matter and that every date must be perfect," I said, trying to hide the laugh in my voice at Dallas being that forward.

He groaned loudly, running a hand over his face. "How is this so hard? It looks so simple in the movies!" he moaned. I shook my head, coming to stand in front of him.

"Ok, pretend I'm Ally," I said. He looked a little unsure but nodded, taking my hand. "We're coming back from the movie, Ally probably having cried at all the romantic parts and sung along to all the songs, and we've been through the park. We're now at Ally's front door and…go," I said then looked down at my shoes in the typical embarrassed Ally fashion. Dallas chuckled before he cleared his throat.

"Hey Ally?" I looked up, pretending to look hopeful. "I-I…" he couldn't get the words out, his laughing taking over. Although I found it funny too, I had gotten to the stage where I really wanted to go home and relax for a bit.

"Focus! Ally will be in the courtyard soon!" I snapped, hitting his chest.

"I'm sorry but it's just kind of funny is all," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Then you can do this part on your own," I growled, turning to go.

"Wait Roxie!" a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a strong chest, the arms looping lazily around my waist in a familiar embrace.

Dallas was lookin right at me, his eyes boring into mine. "I had a really great time tonight, you're really great company," he said softly, tightening his grip slightly. Despite the role play, I couldn't help but blush while feeling very protected in his strong arms.

"M-Me too," I mumbled, actually sounding like Ally.

"I'd really like to do this again. I'll call you?" he asked and I couldn't help but feel a littler person inside me jump for joy at his clever ploy: Make her feel like he's being considerate while stating his role in the relationship as someone calling the shots.

"Definitely, just don't ring before 11.00am," I said cheekily and he chuckled.

"Ok Roxie." did he just say my name? I thought we were pretending I was Ally.

Those thoughts left my head as soon as I felt a forehead touch mine. Dallas had leaned in and was getting closer every second. My heart was pounding, my breaths were coming out short and a hot flush had taken over my body.

He's going to kiss me!

I tilted my head, instinct taking over.

"Should I go for the lips straight away or the cheek on a first date?" that one question snapped me out of my daze. My eyes opened to see Dallas, still with his forehead against mine, staring at me.

"G-Good question," I stammered while trying not to feel too rejected. While a kiss on the cheek would show he had manners, respect and control, a kiss that's just planted on a girl in the heat of the moment is spontaneous and romantic. "It really depends on how well the date goes," I answered, my heart wailing as it wished I had just said kiss her on the cheek.

But this wasn't for me, this was for Ally and for Dallas.

Dallas grinned, leaning back and wrapping me in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for this Roxie! This is going to be great!" he said happily and before I knew it, his lips were on my cheek and off again in a quick kiss before he was heading out the door in less then three seconds.

"Bye…" I mumbled, my fingers brushing over the hot skin where his lips had been. This isn't right, I'm not supposed to have this giddy feeling at his touch, Ally is. The Roxie that came here to become a musician doesn't feel feelings like this.

"Something tells me you're getting in too deep love." my head snapped up to see Mick leaning against the entrance to the shop, no smug smile on his face this time.

"What do you want Mick?" I snapped, not in the mood for his smug attitude. He shrugged, pushing himself off the wall.

"Well I saw Texas-"

"Dallas!" I snapped. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I saw Dallas walking out of here with a giddy smile on his face and wondered what was going on. Clearly I found my answer." I glared at him, walking up to him and dragging him out the shop.

"You see that?" I hissed, pointing over to a smiling and laugh Dallas and Ally as they headed off on their date. "That is what he's here for! For her!" I may have sounded a littler angrier then I needed to but I really just wanted to go home.

"Whoa calm down love, I was only curious," Mick laughed. My face grew hot and I shoved him.

"Well next time go and bother your own friends instead of someone who can't stand being near a slimy guy who makes me feel ashamed to be English! And stop calling me love!" I snapped. Mick's face dropped, the smug smile turning into a glare.

"Fine! I was just trying to warn you in case you did something stupid!" he snapped back before turning and storming off. I groaned, really wishing I could scream after him but I didn't really want to look like a crazy person in the middle of the mall.

Instead I chose to turn, grab my back from Sonic Boom then lock the place up for the night before heading home. The walk wasn't a long one but it wasn't through the best of neighbourhoods, as I've explained before. Normally no one would bother me but lately there had been this guy who would stand outside my apartment building and shout sexist stuff to me as I went in.

He was there today as I approached the building, leaning against the wall in a dirty hoodie and jeans.

"Hey girly why don't you fuck me then make me a sandwich like the good, pretty little thing you are?" he jeered before laughing. I ignored him, heading for the door but a hand grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me backwards. "Hey! I gave you an order!" he hissed and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Let me go," I said as calmly as I could.

"Only if you do what I want," he said, his eyes leering at my chest. I now wish I hadn't worn a low cut top.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to wriggle free. I was met with a slap so hard it knocked me to the ground.

"You will not talk back to me you little bitch!" the man yelled, kicking me in the ribs. I screamed this time, trying to crawl away. "Oh no you don't," he laughed, grabbing my hair and tilting my head back to look up at him. "Now how bout a kiss?" I screwed my eyes shut as he puckered his gross chapped lips.

"Let her go!" my tried to turn my head to see who was finally noticing what was happening but the arsehole kept me in place.

"Say's who?" the man slurred back.

"Say's Mick Valentine!" I don't know what shocked me more: that Mick was saving me, or that he was vain enough to talk about himself in the third person while seeming to have lost his English accent.

"Get lost kid, this ain't for young eyes," the man laughed before tilting my head up again. I whimpered this time and that must have triggered something because three seconds later the mans grip was off of me and two shapes crashed to the ground beside me.

I scrambled up to see Mick wrestling with the man, putting up quite the fight as he landed a hard punch to the buggers eye. The man cried out in pain, covering his face.

"Fine you can have her! I like mine submissive anyway," the man wailed, making Mick punch him again at the thought of him doing this to someone else, a thought we both shared as disgusting.

"If I ever catch you doing this again I'll kill you," Mick hissed before getting up and walking over to me.

"Are you ok Roxie?" he asked in a much gentler voice. I could only nod, still wondering where his accent had gone. "Do you live here?" he asked, pointing to the building. I nodded again. "I'll walk you to your room," he then opened the door for me and ushered me inside.

I stayed quiet until we reached my floor, me making a bee-line for my apartment. I opened the door and walked inside, Mick following and shutting it behind him while I went and sat on my bed. He looked around the apartment.

"Nice place," he mumbled sarcastically, like the Mick I knew.

"What happened back there?" I asked, speaking for the first time in twenty minutes. Mick blushed, his head ducking as he looked at a picture of me, Austin and Dez playing darts with drum sticks.

"I wanted to apologies for upsetting you and see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat when I saw you getting attacked. I don't really know how I got so violent, I just hated seeing you like that," he mumbled sheepishly.

"You wanted to apologise?" I asked. If anything I should apologise for what I said, especially after he saved me.

"That's what you take away from that?" he asked with a chuckle. I didn't respond and he sighed. "Yes I wanted to apologise. You don't realise it but you're the closest thing I have to a friend around here." that shocked me a little bit. Yes Mick was a jerk to me but other then that he was quite charming and charismatic.

"You don't have friends?" I asked quietly and he shook his head.

"No, no one here really takes an interest in me. That's why I faked the English accent, too seem more interesting. I mean what's so special about some kid from Ohio?" he asked glumly, sitting next to me on the bed.

Now that was surprising. I had no idea this was the real Mick. I actually felt kinda bad for him.

"If you were just honest I'm pretty sure you'd have friends by now," I said comfortingly.

"How can you be so sure?" he mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Because I would have been glad to be your friend." Mick lifted his head to look at me.

"Really?" I nodded and he grinned. "Awesome! But what about your other friends? They don't seem to like me much," he said, sounding sad again. I shrugged.

"They'll warm up to you and even if they don't, it won't stop me from being friends with a really cool guy who saved my life." Mick cocked an eyebrow.

"You're doing this because you feel you owe me do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm doing this out of a combination on knowing how hard it is to be new and actually liking the Mick sitting here with me now," I said honestly. Mick's eyes softened and he grinned widely, pulling me into a hug. I groaned at the pressure on my ribs.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok Mick," I said.

"Oh Mick's not my real name. I lied about that too," he mumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…so what is your name?" I asked. Mick, or whatever his name is, smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Michael 'Mick' Valerie, pleased to meet you." as I shook his hand, one thought popped into my head.

_**Something tells me Mick is going to get on quite well with Dez.**_

* * *

**I hope this was ok after a long wait, I hope it satisifed everything :)**

**Review!**


End file.
